<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Play Along by notsafeforlurk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898393">Just Play Along</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforlurk/pseuds/notsafeforlurk'>notsafeforlurk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Great Sage's Great Sex Life [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Vibrators, it's really kinda chill, this is mostly fluff with sprinkle of nsfw in it, wukong's domestic life+macaque shenanigens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforlurk/pseuds/notsafeforlurk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wukong decides to start his day as he usually does but a certain monkey has different plans~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Great Sage's Great Sex Life [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Play Along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of birds chirping echoed throughout. The sun rose between the mountains and spread its light all around, waking up the inhabitants of Flower Fruit Mountain with its rays. The sunlight then reached a certain part of the mountain which houses a certain king. The light shone at a window leading into that certain king’s bedroom. Through the little spaces between the window blinds, light entered the room and hit the king’s face, stirring him awake.</p><p>He opened his eyes slowly. Still feeling very drowsy, he turned to his side, away from the light and continued his sleep. Just five more minutes…</p><p>“It’s time to wake up, oh Great King~”</p><p>Suddenly hearing that, Wukong shot his eyes opened and looked at the other monkey with a certain headwear on in front of him.</p><p>He sighed at the sight and finally uttered his first word of the day, “Macaque…”</p><p>“Wukong.”</p><p>“What are you doing in my bed?”</p><p>“What are you doing naked?”</p><p>“This is my house. I do whatever I want.”</p><p>Macaque smirked at the king’s answer.</p><p>“I thought I told you to sleep on the couch…” Wukong said as a topic changer.</p><p>“Well, it wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, so I woke up in the middle night, snuck into your room and slept in your bed instead.”</p><p>Wukong just stared at him, completely tired by Macaque’s shit.</p><p>“And I have to say, you look so cute while sleeping and snoring like a baby~”</p><p>Letting out another sigh, Wukong got up and left the bed to go the bathroom to wash up. Or the actual reason, to get away from Macaque.</p><p>After a couple minutes and freshened up, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went towards his kitchen to find Macaque sitting by.</p><p>“I’m hungry.” Macaque whined.</p><p>“Then feed yourself. I’m not your caregiver.” Wukong spatted back.</p><p>Macaque let out a long sound to show that he was thinking. “Technically, you are! Since you and the kid put this thing on me and didn’t exactly let me die, you have now been tasked to keep an eye on me.” he said while tapping his finger on the circlet around his head.</p><p>Wukong let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>“And why did I think that was a good idea? I should have just let you rot away.”</p><p>“Because the kid is too nice and thought I could change for the better. Now, here I am~”</p><p>“I really need to have a talk with him. You can’t just trust everyone you meet, especially you!” Wukong exclaimed while pointing a finger to Macaque.</p><p>“I’m hurt.” Macaque said simply with a smug look.</p><p>“Now, I have to keep an eye on you at all times. Not even a second I can leave my gaze since that stupid band is proximity based with its watcher. Who’s the watcher, you might ask? Fucking me! Again, I scream, why did I agree to this?!” Wukong complained his heart out.</p><p>“Pffft! Poor Peaches~”</p><p>Instantly, Wukong snapped his head towards Macaque. “And don’t call me that!”</p><p>Macaque just gave him a smug smirk in return, further frustrating the king. Wukong let out a huff of anger and went to his pantry, finding anything to start his day with. Surprisingly, he found it quite lacking in fruit, the thing he always made sure to have a surplus of.</p><p>“Did you eat my fruits?” Wukong asked Macaque with a tired tone.</p><p>“I was hungry.” Macaque deadpanned.</p><p>Wukong just rolled his eyes at what he said and grabbed the two apples left, throwing one to Macaque’s way which he caught easily.</p><p>“Eat that. After this, you are following me to pick some fruits. Good thing the fruits are all ripe or else we wouldn’t have anything to eat. Thanks a lot, Macaque!”</p><p>“What? But can’t you like turn your hair into food? I’ve seen you do it so many times.”</p><p>“I’m not very fond of eating my hair, you know.”</p><p>“And what about your chips?”</p><p>“Those are saved for special occasions! …or when I’m having a bad day…” Wukong added the last part quietly.</p><p>However, Macaque caught what he said and commented, “What, are you sad all the time then? I see you eat it almost every time~”</p><p>Wukong bit on his tongue and quickly spatted out, “That’s none of your business!”</p><p>Macaque just laughed at the brown monkey’s outburst and then took a bite from his apple.</p><p>A few minutes later, Wukong emerged from his room finally wearing something around his body instead of a towel. He walked towards his living room to find Macaque sitting on the couch with a bored expression. Once Macaque noticed the fully dressed king in his signature attire, he spoke up.</p><p>“About damn time you put on something fit of a king. Thought you were just going to go out fully commando~”</p><p>“Whatever, come on-“</p><p>“Actually, wait.”</p><p>Wukong looked at Macaque questioningly. </p><p>“How about we make today a special day?”</p><p>Wukong raised an eyebrow at him. Hearing nothing coming from the king, Macaque continued.</p><p>“Since I have to wear something around my head at all times, then why don’t we make it interesting and have you wear something as well?” Macaque explained.</p><p>Wukong squinted his eyes and carefully turned the gears in his head. “What are you scheming…?”</p><p>“I’m just telling you to wear something! There’s no harm in putting on an extra accessory.” Macaque said matter-of-factly.</p><p>Wukong continued staring daggers into Macaque, not trusting him one bit.</p><p>The black monkey scoffed at Wukong and added, “Then, how about this?” You wear whatever I give you for a whole day and I’ll stop sleeping in your bed and sleep at the couch like you told me too.”</p><p>Wukong thought about his challenge carefully. There’s no way this can go wrong, right? Plus, the chance Macaque stops sneaking into his room is tempting.</p><p>“Fine! I’ll do it.” Wukong finalized.</p><p>Macaque smirked at his answer. “Great to hear, Peaches!”</p><p>“So, what do you want me to wear? A maid’s dress or some weird mask?”</p><p>“This.” Macaque said simply and showed the item in his hand. It looked black and bulbous.</p><p>W-Wait…</p><p>“Is-Is that a butt plug?” Wukong asked as all the color in his face drained out.</p><p>“Yup!” Macaque exclaimed.</p><p>Wukong stared in horror at the item and then Macaque and then back to the item.</p><p>“You have to be kidding me…” Wukong asked, still not believing it.</p><p>“Well, then. What are you waiting for? Take it and wear it~” Macaque teased the still wide-eyed king.</p><p>Finally finding his composure, Wukong screamed out.</p><p>“W-Wait! This doesn’t count! I’m not wearing that!”</p><p>Macaque sighed and shook his head. “I didn’t exactly say it was something made out of cloth, did I?”</p><p>Wukong opened his mouth to say something back but came out speechless. He has a point though.</p><p>Macaque then spoke up again, “As much as I like to stay around here and do nothing, don’t you have some fruits to pick? So, don’t waste any more time, take the plug and wear it~”</p><p>Wukong finally feeling defeated, swiped the item from Macaque’s hand and stomped off to his bedroom.</p><p>“Do you need any help with that~?”</p><p>“No! I’m perfectly fine doing it myself!” Wukong said angrily and slammed his door shut.</p><p>A moment later, he came out of his room with a very grumpy expression and instantly met Macaque on the other side of the door.</p><p>“There. I’ve done it. Let’s go-“</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>The still grumpy monkey groaned and looked at the other with an eyebrow twitching.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“How can I know you’re actually wearing it and didn’t just left it in your room?” Macaque asked with a smirk.</p><p>“I think I can tell if I have something shoved up my ass…” Wukong deadpanned.</p><p>“Sureee… But I can’t tell, can I?” Macaque asked and leaned into Wukong’s face.</p><p>Feeling a vein pop on his forehead, Wukong quickly undid the strings, pushed his pants down, and showed Macaque his ass. Butt plug visibly there.</p><p>“There. Satisfied?” he asked while he pulls his pants back up.</p><p>“Very~” Macaque answered while biting his lips.</p><p>Wukong sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked away from the door frame. “Finally… Then follow me.”</p><p>“Gladly~” the monkey left behind said then slapped his hand on Wukong’s butt, causing him to let out a loud yelp. Wukong just ignored it and continued walking.</p><p>Minutes of walking later, they reached a part of the mountain that was brimming with fruit. There was a variety of fruit there, like longan, jackfruit, apples, bananas, peaches, oranges, and so much more. In their hands, they carried several baskets woven from thin strips made from tree bark. Wukong walked forwards more and placed all the baskets on the ground near the jackfruit tree’s base. He stretched his arms up and then jumped onto a tree branch effortlessly.</p><p>From above the ground, he looked down at Macaque and explained, “Okay, this is how it’s going to go. I’ll stay on the tree, look for any ripe fruit and drop them below. Your job is to catch the fruit before it falls to the ground and put it in the basket. Got it?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Macaque answered.</p><p>“Okay! Let’s get started.”</p><p>Wukong foraged through the tree and dropped all the fruit down with Macaque catching all of them without breaking a sweat. Wukong jumped from tree to tree, collecting even more fruits and filling up the baskets little by little. </p><p>After a couple minutes, they’ve filled up three baskets already. Wukong wasn’t satisfied though, he wanted to fill up the other baskets as well and so he jumped towards a lychee tree. Once landing, he continued his search. While the foraging monkey was busy finding any edible fruit, the black monkey on the ground was getting quite bored.</p><p>He looked at the monkey climbing all over the tree. Quietly, he took out a remote from his pocket and looked at Wukong again. Still crawling over branches. He smirked and pressed a button on the remote. Instantly, Wukong yelped in surprise and grabbed onto the branch he was on. Then, Macaque pressed the remote again.</p><p>“You okay there?” Macaque asked with fake innocence.</p><p>“Ahh... Y-Yeah…” Wukong answered back, still a bit confused. He ignored that sensation he just felt and continued looking around the tree. One more time, Macaque pressed the button again and decided to let it run for a long time. Wukong tried to avoid the slight vibration in his ass and continued looking for some lychees.</p><p>After some time, he finally found some and plucked it from the tree. When Macaque noticed Wukong’s hands were occupied with supporting the lychee, he pressed a different button on the remote which made the feeling in Wukong’s behind even greater, which caused him to fall out of the tree. Luckily, his tail was able to act fast and wrapped around the branch he fell from. He was hanging upside down while hugging the lychee fruit close to his chest. Macaque pressed the remote once again and walked closer to Wukong with his face facing the others.</p><p>“I’ll be taking that now~” Macaque said as he took the lychee from Wukong and walked away to put the fruit in the basket.</p><p>Wukong just stared at Macaque, still processing what just happened.</p><p>After a while, he finally said, “That’s enough fruit picking. I think we have enough.”</p><p>“If you say so~” Macaque replied back.</p><p>After unwrapping his tail from the branch, he fell down and landed on his feet gracefully. Rubbing off any dust he might have collected off him, he walked over to Macaque and pulled his scarf towards Wukong.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Wukong asked, bloodlust in his eyes.</p><p>“Just collecting some fruits~” Macaque replied.</p><p>Wukong having enough of Macaque’s ridiculousness, pushed Macaque against a tree forcibly.</p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me. You didn’t tell me this thing vibrates.” </p><p>Macaque raised an eyebrow as the smirk on his face stayed glued on.</p><p>“Oh, come on. A little vibration doesn’t hurt no one~” he said as he pressed the remote again, activating the vibrations. Wukong let out a soft gasp.</p><p>“Macaque…” Wukong snarled at him.</p><p>Macaque just looked at him with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>“Peaches~”</p><p>“You better stop this now before I-“ Wukong tried to intimidate but cut himself off when he felt a tug at his pants. Looking down, he found a baby monkey. He then looked around him to find more baby monkeys. The monkey from before then tugged at the king’s pants again and squeaked at him while scratching himself. The king then crouched down to pick up the monkey into his arms.</p><p>“What? Got too much fleas there, little guy? Want a groom from Sun Wukong?” Wukong asked the baby monkey to which it let out noises of happiness in response. Instantly, the other baby monkeys also join in with their own screams of happiness.</p><p>“You all want a grooming session with me, huh? Alright, come here!” Wukong invited and quickly, they all gathered around the king.</p><p>Before he sat down, he looked at Macaque darkly and whispered to him, “Now, turn the vibrations off and don’t you dare turn it on while I’m grooming them.”</p><p>Macaque didn’t say anything in return. He turned off the butt plug and put the remote in his pocket. Once the sensation in his asshole stopped, Wukong sat down on the ground and all the monkeys started climbing over the king. While he gets started picking on the baby monkey’s hair, Macaque sat down quietly under the tree, hidden by the shade and watched the group of monkeys socialize. Feeling quite lonely, he looked the other way and just stared into the distance.</p><p>After a few minutes, Macaque got bored with staring at nothing and decided to give a glance towards the golden king. He saw that he was still grooming the monkeys while some were grooming the king in return. There were also those who apparently were curled up sleeping against Wukong’s body.</p><p>What a nice view that is. Too bad Macaque isn’t in it.</p><p>Feeling a bit mischievous, he pulled the remote from before out of his pocket and pressed a button on it, setting it to the lowest option. Wukong let out a gasp and accidently pulled the hair of the baby monkey in his lap too hard which caused it to squeak out in pain. Feeling guilty, he rubbed at the part he pulled to soothe it. While rubbing at the monkey’s body, he quickly gave a death glare towards Macaque, to which the black monkey looked away and whistled his fake innocence. Wukong sighed and ignored Macaque and the vibrating sensation inside him. </p><p>Suddenly, a baby monkey appeared in front of Macaque and just stared at him. Macaque then stared at him back. The baby monkey then blinked his eyes at Macaque. Macaque then blinked his eyes at the baby monkey. Carefully, the baby monkey made itself closer to the black monkey while Macaque kept his eyes on it. Finding the bravery, the baby monkey then started to climb Macaque and rested on his shoulder. He felt the monkey go through the hair on his head, grooming him. Macaque just let it do as it please. Suddenly, the other monkeys near Wukong noticed one of them on Macaque and rushed towards the black monkey. Now, Macaque is covered in baby monkeys from head to toe. The king noticed the predicament the other was in and once he finished grooming the final baby monkey, he set it aside and called towards Macaque.</p><p>“Hey, you okay there?”</p><p>“All I see is monkey.” </p><p>Wukong chuckled at his answer and got up slowly, still trying to ignore the feeling in his ass.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get out of here. Need to store these fruits before the bugs get them.” Wukong said to which Macaque stood up in response, some of the baby monkeys falling off him except for one.</p><p>The black monkey walked towards Wukong with hands in his pocket. Wukong noticing the monkey still on his shoulder, pried it off him and place the disappointed monkey on the ground. He crouched down to the monkey’s level and put on a sorry expression.</p><p>“Sorry, little buddy. We got places to be. Why don’t you go and play with the others?”</p><p>The baby monkey obeyed the king and went towards the others and they all went running into the forest, disappearing from the two adult monkeys’ view.</p><p>While Wukong was looking at the direction they went to with a small smile on his face, Macaque ruined the moment by pressing the remote and causing the vibration to become stronger, coaxing a choked moan from the brown monkey beside him.</p><p>“You just couldn’t let me have one moment, can you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Sighing at the annoying one, he got up with wobbly legs and walked towards the baskets.</p><p>“Just help me carry these baskets then…” Wukong ordered.</p><p>“Okay~”</p><p>After a couple minutes of walking, they reached the sage’s home and went inside. Putting the baskets down in the kitchen, Wukong got started on putting the fruits away while Macaque on the other hand got started on eating a banana.</p><p>“You couldn’t wait one moment without immediately going through my food supply?” Wukong asked with an annoyed tone as he put away some mangoes.</p><p>“I am a monkey with a high food need.” Macaque answered back with a mouthful of banana.</p><p>“Or in other words, you eat too much, fatass.” Wukong cursed at Macaque and smirked at his taken aback noise.</p><p>After finishing the banana, Macaque tossed the peel into a trashcan nearby and asked Wukong, “So, you got anything else you need to do?”</p><p>“Well, I was planning on doing some meditation but with this thing in me and apparently it vibrating as well, I’m not doing that.”</p><p>Macaque snickered at the mention of his little prank to which he received a death glare in return. To which Macaque answered back with a press of a button, starting the butt plug again. Wukong let out a low groan.</p><p>“Do I really need to wear this all day?” Wukong asked with furrowed eyebrows and a touch of blush of his cheeks.</p><p>“Yes. Don’t worry about it though. You still have a few more hours to go. I’m sure someone like you can make it till the end~” Macaque teased the other as he turned up the vibrations, causing Wukong to lean onto the counter and struggle to keep a moan in. A moment later, he turned it off. Wukong panted as he leaned his whole weight on the counter.</p><p>“When this day is over, you are dead…” he threatened him while showing his fangs.</p><p>“How fun~”</p><p>Wukong shook his head and continued storing away his fruits. Macaque feeling bored with not getting any attention from the king, looked around the room. His eyes then landed on a certain set.</p><p>“Hey, what’s that?” Macaque started.</p><p>“What’s what?” Wukong answered with an annoyed tone.</p><p>Macaque sighed at him and pointed his finger towards a box on a table nearby. “That.”</p><p>“Oh, the Xiangqi set? That’s just a gift the kid gave me. Thought I would be bored living up here on my own but he didn’t exactly think about the fact I can’t play it with my monkeys since they don’t really understand the concept of a board game.” </p><p>“Huh, wanna play?”</p><p>Wukong gave him a glance and went back to his business at hand. </p><p>“Do you even know how to play Xiangqi?” Wukong asked.</p><p>“Of course, I do! It’s just a game. Not that hard.” Macaque replied back as he snatched another banana.</p><p>After a while, Wukong finished putting away the fruits and faced Macaque.</p><p>“So, you want to try a round?” Wukong asked as he walked up to Macaque.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Not like there’s anything to do here.” Macaque said as he reached his hand out to grab another banana but got his hand hit by the king.</p><p>“That’s enough bananas, come on.” Wukong said sternly as he grabbed Macaque by the wrist and walked away from the kitchen. On the way, he used his tail to grab onto the box set. Once in the living room, he put the box down on his coffee table and sat on the floor next to it. Macaque taking the hint, sat in front of Wukong.</p><p>A couple minutes have passed, they played with most of Wukong’s pieces already taken by Macaque.</p><p>“Come on, Great Sage Equal to Heaven! I expected better from you. Do you even know how to play this?” Macaque teased the losing king.</p><p>“Oh, quiet! I’ve just been rusty lately…” Wukong made up an excuse, to which Macaque answered with a scoff.</p><p>Wukong moved one of his pawns forward and instantly, Macaque took Wukong’s piece using his cannon.</p><p>“Come on! You can’t be this pathetic. It’s so obvious I could have gotten your pawn there.” Macaque continued teasing the opposite monkey.</p><p>“Quiet. You don’t know what I’m planning…”</p><p>“Planning to lose? Then I thank you for the easy win.”</p><p>Wukong shook his head in frustration and moved his hand on the bored, using his rook to move forward. Once again, Macaque takes Wukong’s recently moved piece.</p><p>“Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Are you okay? Do you need something to motivate you more?” Macaque asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes.</p><p>“To motivate me more-“ Wukong asked himself but then instantly got his answer, a tingling feeling in his ass. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.</p><p>Keep it together, Wukong!</p><p>“That might be able to help you~” Macaque said as he rested his chin in his hand.</p><p>Wukong snarled at the teasing monkey and got a smug smile in return.</p><p>“Come on, now. Your turn~”</p><p>Wukong tried his best to focus on the board again. Moving his other rook, he was successful at taking one of Macaque’s pawns. He then felt the sensation in him decrease a tad bit, as if it was Macaque’s way of saying congratulations. Macaque then moved a piece on the board and waited for Wukong to make his turn. Wukong moved his piece. Macaque moved his piece and took Wukong’s. Instantly, Wukong felt the vibrations become faster. He lightly leaned into the table, trying to calm himself again as a hand below the table clawed at it. He then decided to look at Macaque, seeing him smile widely.</p><p>God, I want to punch that smile off him.</p><p>Wukong then moved his piece and Macaque moved his afterwards. After a couple of moves, dreaded words came out of Macaque’s mouth.</p><p>“Checkmate.”</p><p>Wukong looked at the board with a disappointed look but was immediately replaced by a shocked one when he felt the butt plug vibrate intensely. The most intense he felt so far. He quickly leaned his back onto the couch behind him as his eyes clenched shut. Finding a small feeling of composure, he opened one of his eyes to look at Macaque.</p><p>“The loser should receive a punishment, shouldn’t he~?” Macaque said darkly as he increased the power of the butt plug little by little.</p><p>Wukong then closed his eyes shut as he received the “punishment”. He shut his lips tightly as to not let any moans out but the quivering from his lips tells Macaque that he is having a hard time doing so. He then increased the power again, and this time Wukong let out a high-pitched gasp. Both of his free hands were gripping the couch behind him very tightly that a couple tears are now visible on the furniture. Wukong moved his legs to be in a better position, but that just let his asshole feel the butt plug in him better. His legs shook violently as they are spread wide to reveal the somewhat bulge in his pants. Small moans escaped his lips as he struggled to keep himself composed.</p><p>Suddenly, squeaks and coos were heard by both of the monkeys. Macaque instantly turned off the butt plug and Wukong finally got his time to breath, even though there were quite shaky. With his beet red face, Wukong looked behind him to see the same group of baby monkeys from before outside his house. He then looked at the clock on his wall to find it is now 6:37 pm. Almost time for their weekly scheduled Monkey King marathon. </p><p>Taking a few more breaths, Wukong finally got up and braced himself on the couch arm, supporting himself from falling down since his legs are still feeling a bit noodly.</p><p>“I see you guys are here for our marathon. I-I’ll go get some popcorn.” he said as he started to walk towards the kitchen with his wobbly legs. A few minutes later, he returned with a bowl brimming with popcorn lathered in butter. Looking at the scene in his living room right now, he found Macaque covered in monkeys again and he doesn’t seem the bit bothered by it. Wukong walked towards the couch and took a sit beside Macaque. Grabbing the remote in front of him he turned on the television.</p><p>For the whole night, their little cartoon watching went down without a hitch. It was just the two immortal monkeys and the dozens of baby monkeys curled up against them as they all paid attention to the moving pictures on the screen. The bowl of popcorn’s content decreased little by little as more time went on until all that is left in the whole were the tiny pieces of popcorn and  unpopped kernels. After a few more minutes, that week’s new episode was done airing as the credits rolled. After making sure there was no more content to watch, all the baby monkeys left the king’s cozy house and went back to their homes to call it a night.</p><p>Wukong picked up the remote and turned the television off. Getting up, he stretched his back and picked up the empty popcorn bowl.</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t try to turn it on during that.” Wukong said, facing Macaque.</p><p>“One of them was sitting on my hand.” Macaque told simply. </p><p>“Then, thank god for the children.” Wukong said finally and went towards his kitchen with Macaque following behind. Wukong put the bowl in the sink and turn on the faucet, proceeding to clean the bowl. After putting the now wet bowl on a drying rack, he dried his hands with a towel while looking at a clock in his kitchen.</p><p>“Just three more hours left, huh?” </p><p>“Yup. You seem to be doing fine all day. Well, except for that one time at the couch. Too much for you~?” Macaque teased as he grabbed a glass and filled it with whatever drink Wukong had in his fridge.</p><p>“Hey! You were the one that came out of nowhere with the idea of a punishment…” Wukong complained as he too went to get a drink.</p><p>Macaque taking one last sip from his glass, spoke up, “Hey, I’m just treating the losing party fairly~”</p><p>Wukong shook his head and went to take a sip. After both monkeys finished their glasses and washed them, Wukong started to walk away. This peaked Macaque curiosity.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Into my room. Thought of spending the last three hours in there alone. Might read a book or something-“ Wukong was then cut off by Macaque suddenly appearing in front of him.</p><p>“What? Spend the last hours alone? That’s not fun.”</p><p>Wukong just pushed him aside and continued walking forward.</p><p>“Yeah? Fun for you maybe but not me. Today has been nothing but annoying.”</p><p>Wukong then stepped into his room and when he was about to close the door, a foot appeared between the door and the doorframe, preventing Wukong from closing it shut.</p><p>“Oh, come on! Don’t you think some parts of today was nice?”</p><p>“Besides the bonding time with my monkeys, nope. Today has been nothing but a pain in the ass!”</p><p>Macaque raised an eyebrow at Wukong’s choice of words and asked, “You mean pain in the ass as in literally or figuratively?”</p><p>Wukong opened his mouth to let out another curse at Macaque but quickly stopped himself when he realized what he said a few moments ago.</p><p>“Argh! Whatever. If you’ll be needing me, I’ll be going now~” he said in a fake happy tone and attempted to close the door again, not caring if he crushed Macaque’s foot. He can always grow it back.</p><p>But instead, what happens is Wukong suddenly falling on his back and Macaque walking in calmly. Looking at his right ankle, he noticed a black tail unwrapping itself from him.</p><p>Did he seriously just tripped me…</p><p>Wukong, still on his back, look at the intrusive monkey in his room with an annoyed stare. Finally deciding, he got up on his feet and went towards Macaque, pulling on his scarf to bring his face closer to his.</p><p>“Get. Out.”</p><p>“What? I just got here~” Macaque whined like a five-year-old.</p><p>“I don’t care. I didn’t even want you here and I’m not going to start changing my mind.” Wukong said as he readied a punch.</p><p>Macaque noticed this and just grinned at the angry king. How cute~</p><p>A moment later, Wukong was currently sitting on the edge of his bed with both his legs and arms crossed and he stared straight into Macaque’s skull. Macaque on the other hand, was sitting adjacent Wukong with an eye swollen in black while flipping through a book he found on the king’s nightstand.</p><p>“So, this is what you wanted to read so badly. Some romance garbage?” Macaque teased.</p><p>“I don’t have to say anything to you…” Wukong said simply while still staring in Macaque.</p><p>The black monkey just blew raspberries to the king’s way. He closed the book and got up. He then walked towards the nightstand where he first found the book. The entire time, Wukong stared at him and not once letting his gaze off. After putting the book down, he looked towards the angry individual on the bed.</p><p>“So, are you just going to sit there all night?”</p><p>“With you in here? I think I’m much safer just sitting put.”</p><p>Macaque then walked and stopped in front of the other monkey.</p><p>“Oh, are you really safe? Let’s test that, shall we?” Macaque said as he took out the ever familiar remote from his pocket, finger already on the button.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare…” Wukong growled.</p><p>Macaque raised his eyebrow and then pressed on the remote, activating the butt plug as it lets out a soft humming sound. Luckily, the plug was still at a low setting so Wukong was able to stay calm, although his face is slightly red now. Testing the water more, Macaque increased the vibrations and Wukong’s lips were slightly shaky and the crossed legs were now hugging each other tighter. But still, Wukong didn’t butch.</p><p>Macaque thinking it’s about time he got a little meaner with the feisty monkey, increased the power again. Only this time, four times more power than before. This time, Wukong couldn’t keep his lips shut as a small gasp escaped him. His legs were shakier and the hands gripping his arms were digging into his skin. Macaque looked at the king’s tail which was curling up into itself and shaking as well. Thinking he’d teased the monkey enough he lowered the vibrations back to a low setting. Wukong panted for some time until Macaque spoke up.</p><p>“Okay, you win this time. That is some strong composure you got there, Peaches~”</p><p>Macaque scanned Wukong’s room for anything intriguing and intriguing he found. On a table at the corner of the room, there are several papers of varying colors with some crumbled up, some folded, and some having cuts in them. Looking more on the table, one can easily see a certain folded figure displayed on it.</p><p>Macaque walked towards the table and once Wukong noticed where he was headed, he quickly went after the black monkey.</p><p>“Now, what do we have here? Origami?” Macaque started.</p><p>Locking his eyes on the folded origami, he picked it up and examined it further, which caused Wukong to panic.</p><p>“Put that down!” Wukong said quickly.</p><p>Macaque turned his head towards the source of the voice. He ignored what Wukong just said and continued examining the folded craft. It was red in color and folded in such a way to resemble a person. A certain person.</p><p>“This oddly resembles your old master. What was his name-“ Macaque pondered as he tapped the origami on his chin.</p><p>Further worrying the brown monkey, he quickly snatched it out of Macaque’s hand and fixed any damage the monkey might have done to it.</p><p>“His name was Tang Sanzang or as many know him as, Tripitaka…” Wukong answered but was still occupied with making sure his creation was fine. Once making sure it was in perfect condition, he pushed Macaque aside and gently propped the origami at the middle of the table. After he had released his master, he quickly went back to Macaque and gave a glare of anger.</p><p>“You. Don’t! Touch my master.”</p><p>Macaque sensing the others obvious bloodlust, he walked backwards a bit to further himself away from the table, Wukong and “Wukong’s master”.</p><p>“You may do whatever you want with me, but you do not mess with my master. Understood?” Wukong said calmly but the sense of danger he oozed out was enough to give anyone goosebumps. Even Macaque.</p><p>Once Wukong walked away from the table, Macaque instantly pounced on him and pinned him against the wall, his chest facing it.</p><p>“What are you-“ once again, Wukong’s anger flared out.</p><p>“I thought you said I may do whatever I want with you?” Macaque said and instantly Wukong felt a sweat dropped on his forehead.</p><p>“As long as I don’t touch your beloved master, not even a touch, I am allowed to do what I want to you as I please, right? You said so yourself~” Macaque whispered at Wukong’s left ear.</p><p>Wukong paused for a while and then finally said, “I-I did say that…”</p><p>Macaque smirked at his reply.</p><p>“Then I guess you won’t mind if I do this.”</p><p>Instantly, the vibrations turned up a notch. No. Not a notch. All the notches.</p><p>Macaque set the sex toy at maximum power.</p><p>Wukong let out a loud yelp at the feeling. Too much. Too much.</p><p>The feeling too much, Wukong isn’t able to keep his moans in and just let them all out. His legs felt they were going to give out and he could just fall down onto the floor. Luckily, Macaque hooked his hand around Wukong’s chest, keeping him up and supporting him.</p><p>Suddenly, Wukong felt a hand palming his crotch, finding his erection.</p><p>“Well, well. Looks like someone is enjoying this. Do you need some help~?” Macaque whispered again as the hot breath from his mouth tickled Wukong’s ear.</p><p>Wukong didn’t say anything and just continued letting out more moans. Macaque took that as a yes. His free hand grabbed onto the king’s pant strings, pulled until it came undone. Slipping his fingers around the waistband and his underwear, he pushed it down until it met the floor. Now, Wukong completely exposed down there.</p><p>Wrapping his fingers around Wukong’s hard dick, he started to give is slow strokes. The sensation on his penis plus with the one in his behind, caused him to let out a cry.</p><p>Suddenly, the king started to thrust into Macaque’s hand, asking for him to move faster. Macaque complied with his request and increased his stroking, which caused Wukong to lean his forehead against the wall, together with both his hands.</p><p>He let out even more unrestrained noises as the hand on his dick became quicker and quicker with each stroke. </p><p>After a couple minutes of rubbing Wukong off, he finally came while letting out a choked moan. Macaque’s thumb positioned itself at the top of Wukong’s penis and somewhat blocked the cum from splattering Wukong’s bedroom wall. After a couple spurts later, Wukong calmed down from his high but still let out a couple moans due to the butt plug still vibrating in him.</p><p>Deciding the monkey has had enough, Macaque turned off the toy. Wukong was finally able to relax his body. While he was catching his breath, Macaque gave his dick a couple of lazy strokes, causing his breathing to become shaky.</p><p>After a moment, Macaque let go of Wukong’s flaccid cock and looked at the clock in the king’s bedroom. </p><p>It was now 12:00 am.</p><p>He went to Wukong’s butt, gripping one end of the butt plug tightly, he pulled it out of Wukong slowly until it was out of his body. Wukong let out a noise of relieve to no longer having it in him.</p><p>Once Wukong’s legs stopped shaking and he was sure he could support himself, he wiggled his way out of Macaque’s hold and rested his back on the wall instead, now facing the troublesome monkey.</p><p>“Looks like someone successfully wore a butt plug all day~” Macaque said with a smirk.</p><p>No words were exchanged between the two as they stared into each other’s eyes. After a while, Macaque spoke up.</p><p>“Well, I think we’re done for tonight.” he said as he left the monkey at the wall.</p><p>Stopping in his track, he looked behind him and added, “If you’ll need me, I’ll be on the couch.”</p><p>Again, Wukong said nothing.</p><p>Macaque smirked at the silent king and looked at his stained hand. “Actually, I think I’ll be washing my hands first. You had quite a lot backed up, huh?” he said and then licked his fingertip, tasting the other monkey’s seed, causing said monkey to blush slightly at the sight.</p><p>“Well then. Good night, Peaches~”</p><p>Finally, Macaque left the room with closing the door behind him, leaving Wukong alone in his room, still lying against the wall. Looking below him, still butt naked, he crouched down and pulled his pants up. He then walked towards his bed and sat on it, thinking about some stuff. He stared at his feet for some time and then fell back on the bed, lying on his back. He just looked at the ceiling above him, as if it was the most interesting thing in the room.</p><p>After deciding to get up, he took off all his clothes to get ready to sleep. After folding his clothes neatly, displayed his armor on an armor stand nearby, and putting his feather cap on the nightstand, he went to his bed and slipped underneath the covers.</p><p>A couple minutes of staring into nothing, he said quietly to himself, “How did I allow him to come back into my life?”</p><p>Not able to find an answer to his question, he pushed his thought aside and finally closed his eyes. Letting sleep take over his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>